Sacrifice for life
by MerlinandArthurLover
Summary: Merlin is still thinking about what Lancelot did even after returning to Camelot. Wishing that he could change time and bring his friend back to him. Spoiler for series 4 episode 2.


I have decided to continue Sacrifice for a Life, however I also thought that it worked well of a one-shot, so this version will be the one-shot version and the other one, I will continue :)

Sorry for the really long wait for updates on all of my stories, but I am now back to finish every story that I have as well as write knew ones. After seeing the second episode of the new series of Merlin tonight I had to write this as it just wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

><p>Merlin had so many memories of him that he would never forget. The first time that they met, the first time that he tried to help him. The first time that some one discovered his secret.<p>

He was the one person, apart from Gaius that knew. He had never said a word to any one, never betrayed him and he ended up with this as his destiny. All to keep him alive. Merlin hated it, but at the same time it made some part of him happy.

Lancelot was some one who Merlin trusted and Merlin believed that he felt the same.

Merlin had trusted Lancelot enough to reveal to him his biggest secret and his most dangerous friend, Kilgarrah. Lancelot had been afraid at first, Merlin could sense that, however he made no move to kill the dragon even after it started speaking to him and had breathed fire on to the doroca to save them.

Lancelot had been the friend that had been willing to travel back to Camelot with him, even though he could have been killed trying. He was the one who didn't give up on him, believed in him to the end and maybe, just maybe still did.

He knew that he would have done any thing to save his friend, he saved one, but he just couldn't manage to get the person who understood him safe. His destiny may lie with Arthur's, but he was sure that it could of lied with Lancelot as well.

Merlin sat in his room staring emptily at the wall. He felt so useless at the moment, like he couldn't do any thing right for any one.

Lancelot was a friend, more than just a friend, a brilliant friend. Yet Merlin still couldn't save him. He remembered how he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over at Lancelot. The smile that graced his friends lips, before he turned to the screaming voices and sacrificed himself, opened arms.

Merlin banged his hand against the wall in a mix of frustration and sadness. All that he could do was shout _'no.' _Why didn't he run after Lancelot pull him back out of the way. Even better why didn't he join him, follow him, be with him. Even better than that he could have never let it happen. Never let Lancelot do that, he had told Lancelot that he planned to sacrifice him self.

Merlin allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. He couldn't care at the moment if Arthur or all of the knights walked in, his friend was gone.

There was a light knocking on the door to his room and Merlin only just managed to choke out a simple _'come in' _to who ever was knocking.

"Merlin, Arthur would like you to-" Gaius stopped speaking at the sight of his ward, "Merlin are you alright?" It was a question that they both knew the answer to, however it was always asked. Always.

Merlin found him self walking down the halls later as he headed over to Arthur to see what he wanted now. Gaius had mentioned some thing about the knights being with him, but Merlin couldn't really care for any thing at the moment, not even Arthur.

In the end, Merlin decided not to go straight to Arthur's as he still looked a mess and you could easily notice that he had been crying, so instead he headed outside. He didn't care as the rain pelted his small figure almost wishing to beat him in to the ground, but not being able to do so.

Merlin felt his steps become heavier the wetter his clothes became. The skies were dark and Merlin could still see the moment that Lancelot died clearly playing out in front of him.

Lancelot died for Camelot, for Arthur and for him. Merlin knew that he could still complete his destiny, however he wasn't sure that he wanted to do that with out Lancelot by his side.

He allowed his mind to wonder back to the first time that he had visited the Isle of the Blessed. The time that he first found the cup of life. He hadn't expected it to be the same place that he would lose Lancelot. He remembered how that was where he had been told that it was a simple thing.

A life for a life.

And tonight Lancelot gave his life. Tonight he saved every one, even people that he had never met. Merlin just wished that he could give his life now for Lancelot's. After all Lancelot made a sacrifice for a life surely there was nothing to say that he couldn't do the same, however Lancelot's sacrifice wasn't one that you could take back.

The rain eventually brought Merlin out of his deep thoughts, however he still had Lancelot on his mind. He knew that he would never forget the friend that he had lost. With that he turned to leave and head to Arthur's, however there was one thought that plagued him as he walked up the stairs.

Lancelot made a sacrifice for a life. For his life and for that Merlin owed him his life in return and one day he was sure that he would find a way to get his friend back. No matter what it took.

Even if he had to make a sacrifice for a life in return.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this. Thanks for reading and please review.<p> 


End file.
